Gardes mon corps
by Nahamy
Summary: Il faut un gardes du corps à Squall, devinait qui s'y colle?


Auteur : bah moi Nahamy Adresse : Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple : SxS Disclamer : Pas à moi. Genre : Yaoi, un OOC de Squall Résumé : Squall a besoin d'un garde du corps, devinez qui s'y colle ?  
  
GARDES MON CORPS  
  
En cette journée de juillet tout était tranquille, le ciel d'un bleu limpide se mélangeait avec le bleu de l'océan. Le soleil offrait ses plus beaux rayons, les mouettes voletaient joyeusement tout autour du bateau, rien n'aurait put gâcher cette journée. Le maître du bateau était depuis déjà longtemps réveillé et admirait avec délectation le paysage, il était tranquille serein, quand soudain une attaque surgit soudain. L'ennemi était plutôt grand, cheveux noirs et yeux aigue marine.  
  
- Tu es bien Seifer Almassy ? - Oui vous êtes? - Lagune Loire, président d'Esthar et père de Squall. - vous voulez quoi ? - je cherche un garde du corps. - Avec tout les soldats que vous avez ! Vous vous sentez bien ? - Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Squall. - Il s'est ce défendre tout seul, je lui ai apprit. - Oui mais il est dans une situation où les armes sont inutile. - Pourquoi moi ? - Tout les autres sont occupés et c'est toi qui connais le mieux l'ennemi. - Qui est ? - Linoa Hertailly, elle tente par tout les moyen d'attirer mon fils dans son lit et de le forcer à l'épouser. - Oh le pauvre, mission accepté. (On dirait Heero, j'aimerai bien voir Seifer en débardeur et spandex. ^__^) - Bien tu partagera sa chambre, et tu es d'office seed de rang A, j'ai arrangé ça avec Cid, tu fera tes mission avec lui, bref tu ne lâche pas.  
  
Le lendemain il arriva à la gare de Balamb où il fut accueillit avec joie par ses anciens amis. Le zébulon se chargea de sa valise et Squall vint immédiatement se collé à son tout nouveau garde du corps. Il ne lâcha son bras qu'une fois arrivé dans la chambre du brun, celui-ci lui fit visiter l'appartement. Il était simple deux chambres qui communiquer par une porte, un salon jouxtant avec la cuisine américaine.  
  
- Alors raconte moi tes malheurs avec la pouffe. - C'est une vrai sadique t'imagine même pas tout ce qu'elle a essayer pour m'avoir. Tu sais que je supporte peu l'alcool ? - Ceci est un euphémisme. - Et bien elle m'a bourré et ensuite elle m'a raccompagné dans ma chambre. Elle a commencé à me déshabiller, Squall frissonna d'horreur, mais avant qu'elle n'aille plus Zell est arrivé. - Et bien, autres choses ? - Des tonnes dans ce genre, mais je préfère les oublier et.. - SSSQQQUUUAALLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le dit Squall devint aussi blanc qu'un mort, à l'écoute de ce cri de guerre de la Lino en chaleur à la poursuite d'une pauv' victime nommé Squall. Aussi rapide que l'éclair Seifer décida d'agir, n'était il pas là pour ça ? Il enleva Trente Coat et Tee-shirt en un tour de main, mit Squall encore sous le choc sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras. Une seconde après la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.  
  
- Squa ?!? O_O Seifer qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Et pis pourquoi mon Squall il est dans tes bras ? - Je vis ici maintenant avec MON Squall ! (Possessif le Seifer) - Mais Squall dit ou fait quelque chose ! - A tes ordres. (pas contrariant je vous le dit)  
  
Squall se retourna et donna un fiévreux plein de désir à Seifer. Celui-ci ravis (on s'en doute ^__^) lui rendit son baiser tout en passant ses mains sous le Tee-shirt du brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Soudain un grand PLAFF résonna dans la pièce, Linoa venait de rendre son dernier souffle.  
  
- Tu peux arrêter maintenant Squall est elle Ko. - Se n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait. Seif' tu es bien mon garde du corps ? - Bien sur pourquoi ? - Alors garde mon corps. Squall reprit son langoureux baiser, tout en basculant le corps du blond sur le lit. Il couvrit son torses de baiser tout en descendant vers le pantalon.  
  
- Euf vous déranger pas pour moi, je viens juste récupérer le corps de la pouffe. Zell mit la Linoa dans un énorme sac poubelle, ferma la porte et partie en sifflotant.  
  
FIN P.S : désolé si vous vouliez un Lemon faut vous en prendre à Zell c'est lui qui a fermé la porte, donc je peux décrire la scène vu que la voie plus. Quoi ? Ah oui vous n'êtes pas au courant j'ai une porte secrète qui donne sur la chambre de Squall. Je vous en ferai peut-être profité un jour ou dans une autre fic. 


End file.
